


12 Days of Benicio 2019

by BenicioQueen



Series: 12 Days of Benicio 2019 [1]
Category: Benicio del Toro - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2019-10-28 18:53:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17792837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BenicioQueen/pseuds/BenicioQueen
Summary: Last year I came up with the idea for 12 Days of Benicio on my Tumblr. Even though I didn't complete all 12 days on time last year, it was still a success so I'm at it again! I hope to continue this tradition for years to come.Some of these fics ft. Benicio while others are about characters he has portrayed.Reminder that this is all fantasy. It's made up shit that I wrote out.





	1. One of Us

**Author's Note:**

> Bold italics are song lyrics  
> Regular italics are text messages

Okay heathens! Here is Day 1 of 12 for 12 Days of Benicio 2019.

Anon suggested something with a little angst, but a happy ending. They did not give me specifics they just said they want to be hit in all the feels. I was listening to the soundtrack from Mamma Mia Here We Go Again and the song One Of Us sparked inspiration for this. I hope y'all enjoy it!

Warnings: You may catch the feels from this.

_**They pass me by all of those great romances. It's as if you're robbing of my rightful chances. My picture clear. Everything seemed so easy. And so I dealt you the blow one of us had to go.** _

 

Rummaging through your closet you grab several items to pack for your trip.

Benicio watches you and questions you as you pack, “So that's it then? You're not going to discuss this with me? You're just gonna go?”

You stop folding the jeans in your hand, slamming them down. “I don't have to discuss a damn thing with you, Benicio. Discussing life changing decisions would imply that we're in a real relationship. YOU are the one who made it abundantly clear from the beginning that we are nothing more than fuck buddies. So yes, I'm going to London for this job,” you snap at him, tears stinging your eyes.

“Y/N,” he starts, but you put your hand up to silence him. “No. We're done here. I need to finish packing. You need to leave.”

Without another word, Benicio storms out of your bedroom and out of your apartment, slamming the door behind him. Feeling like your legs were about to give out from under you, you sit on your bed and sob. After several minutes of crying, you stand up to pull yourself together. You wash your face and put drops into your red, tired eyes then returned to the task of packing your bags. The freelance photography job you landed, though temporary, is the opportunity of a lifetime. You were going to be doing photography as part of the largest fashion campaign in the world for the new year. It was an opportunity you weren’t going to pass up for anything or anyone and Benicio would have to deal with it. When you had yelled at him, you weren’t wrong. You were merely a booty call whenever he felt like it. You weren’t his life partner let alone his girlfriend. Neither of you had to run these things by one another, so why did it matter to him now? You could feel yourself getting worked up again so you pushed any thought of Benicio out of your head and finished packing for your red eye flight to New York tonight.

The company you would be working for the next 12 weeks was putting you up in a lovely, fully furnished, one bedroom flat in central London, walking distance from where you would be working. The only expenses you had to worry about were internet and groceries, which you would be making more than enough to manage that and then some. They were taking care of rent and utilities for the 3 months you would be living there. You had already made arrangements for your utilities to be turned off beginning tomorrow, your mail to be stopped and took Winnie, your long haired dachshund,to a friend’s house so you decided to take a nap before you needed to head to the airport. Your flight to New York then your connecting flight from New York to London were a bit of a whirlwind. When you arrived to London it was still a bit early in the morning, you felt dazed. Thankfully your first day in London was meant for you to settle into your flat and get sleep if necessary. Once you were inside your temporary home, you turned your phone on 4 text messages and one missed call. One of the text messages was from Benicio asking you to call or text him once you were settled in.

You didn’t bother. In a flash, the first 2 weeks passed. You ignored every text, phone call and facetime from Benicio. You were focusing on your work. You weren’t giving him the chance to spoil this for you. You would confront him when you returned to L.A. If you returned to L.A. Another 3 weeks go by and you feel the weight of ignoring Benicio weighing heavily on your heart. There was no denying it. You missed him terribly. Pulling your comforter around your body, tears slip down your cheek. Should you even bother trying to call?

_**Now it’s different I want you to know. One of us is crying. One of us is lying in her lonely bed, staring at the ceiling wishing she was somewhere else instead. One of us is lonely. One of us is only waiting for a call. Sorry for himself. Feeling stupid, feeling small. Wishing he had never left at all.** _

On the other side of the world, Benicio’s laying on his couch, watching Citizen Kane, but not actually watching. He keeps hoping you’ll text or call him. The moment you kicked him out of your apartment he knew he fucked up royally. The truth is he’s scared because he’s falling in love with you.

_*Buzz*_

_Can I call you?_

_Yeah of course_

You take a shaky breath and call.

“Hi,” Benicio answers softly. As soon as you hear his sweet voice, you feel a lump in your throat and more tears flow.

“Hi,” you manage to whisper. “How have you been?”

“I’m okay, but I have a feeling that’s not why you wanted to call me,” he presses.

“No, you’re right," you admit. "I, uh, wanted to apologize to you. I shouldn’t have bit your head off like I did before I left and I shouldn’t have ignored you for the last five weeks. I handled everything all wrong. I’m so sorry,” you weep.

“Oh, y/n. You don’t need to be sorry, baby. You were right. This was your choice. I had no right to assume you that had to discuss it with me. The truth,’ he pauses. “I hate telling you this on the phone, I wanna talk face to face in person,” he sighs.

“Well, I can’t leave, but would you be able to come here? Even if only for the weekend?” you ask, trying not to sound hopeful.

“I was hoping you would say that,” you can hear the smile in his voice. “I can leave tonight. Text me your address.”

“I will. See you soon,” you say your goodbyes and hang up. Immediately you text him the address to your flat. Half an hour later he texts you all of his flight information.

_Great. I’ll see you tomorrow. Good night, Benicio._

_Sweet dreams, y/n_

A loud knock on your door pulls you from your sleep. Slowly you sit up to stretch and you yawn. Another knock.

“Okay, okay. I’m coming,” you groan as you pull on your robe. Padding out into your living room, you swing the door open to see a disheveled, sleepy Benicio. “Benicio? I wasn’t expecting you for a few more hours, honey,” you mumble as you step aside for him to come inside.

“I caught an earlier flight so here I am,” he gives you a lopsided grin. You shut the door and turn around. Instantly his arms are around you. “Y/N, I’m so sorry. For everything. I was a fool. The truth is I’m crazy about you. I’m so in love with you. I want you. I want there to be an us. A real us,” he murmurs, resting his forehead against yours.

Closing your eyes, you take a moment to process what Benicio has just said to you. Benicio gently cups your face in his large, warm hands causing your eyes to flutter back open. Smiling, you lean in and kiss his lips.


	2. Ghost of Christmas Past

Day 2 of the 12 Days of Benicio!

@marzeipan had sent me a request for Benicio's Sicario character, Alejandro, at Christmas time. I was going to actually write it at Christmas time, but I didn't so here we are 🙃

Warnings: Teeny tiny bit of angst

“Have a holly, jolly Christmas. It's the best time of the year. I don't if there'll be snow, but have a cup of cheer,” you joyfully sing along to your playlist as you string bright, colorful lights on the Christmas tree. You're so wrapped up in what your doing, you don't hear your boyfriend, Alejandro come into the house.

“What the hell are you doing?” he shouts, startling you.

“I'm putting the lights on our Christmas tree,” you answering, looking at him confused.

“I told you I hate Christmas,” he snaps. He stomps over and starts pulling the lights off.

“Well, I thought you were just being a Grinch. I didn't think that meant I couldn't decorate and celebrate,” you hiss and snatch the strand of lights from him.

“You thought wrong. Take that damn thing down. And turn off the music,” he roars and storms out.

You watch Alejandro slam the door behind him. You were frustrated and genuinely confused as to why he flipped out. This was your third Christmas together. You didn't understand why he's bent out of shape this particular Christmas. In your stubborn nature, you decide to put the lights back on the tree then make yourself some hot chocolate before getting cozy in your recliner. The music continues to play and you hum along.

Alejandro takes a long walk around your property, trying to collect his thoughts before coming back inside. When he finally decides to come back in, he finds you sitting in your favorite chair watching the sun begin to set.

“Y/n?” he calls softly.

“Yeah?” you ask, not looking in his direction.

With a heavy sigh, Alejandro comes over to you and kneels before you. He takes the mug from your hand, setting it on the table then clasps his hands with yours.

“Y/n, I'm sorry. My behavior was unacceptable,” he begins.

“Honey, what is going on with you? I need you to talk to me,” you interrupt.

Alejandro takes a deep breath and looks at the floor, not letting go of your hands. “Ever since I lost my wife and daughter, I have made a point to avoid celebrating holidays, especially Christmas. Christmas was my daughter's favorite holiday. Decorating the tree was her favorite part. It was pure joy for her,” you can hear him getting emotional and see a tear slip down his face. You wipe the tear and kiss his forehead.

“I'm sorry. I should have known better. We don't have to celebrate anything,” you whisper as you hug him to you.

“No, no. I need to learn to let go and live my life," he pauses and looks at you. "Will you help me?” he asks softly.

“Of course I will. We'll do this together. I'm here for you. Always,” you assure him.

“Our first Christmas together was easy for me because we weren't together celebrating. Last year at Matt's I kept cool because we weren't home, but this is the first Christmas in our new home together. It's hard, y/n.”

“You don't have to explain, honey. I get it. I do,” you reassure him.

“You're amazing,” he whispers and kisses your knuckles.

“I know,” you smirk.

A laugh erupts from Alejandro's chest, “And cocky.”

You laugh and give him a kiss. “Come help me bake cookies.”

The two of you spend the evening baking cookies, eating pizza and decorating your house until the early morning hours.


	3. Show Pony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3 of 12 Days of Benicio featuring Mr. In It For His Damn Self, DJ.
> 
> Several of you requested some form of smut with DJ and I, of course, am happy to oblige!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know some of you out there will see this as non consensual, but reader 100% gave consent to DJ's sex shenanigans.

**WARNINGS: 18+ ONLY, prison sex, public sex (there's an audience) oral sex, fingering, spanking, masturbation and DJ is a little degrading to reader. If any of these things bother you I would recommend not reading this then.**

 

In a jail cell on Canto Bight, DJ comfortably sits on the cot with you strung across his lap in all your naked glory. His calloused hand harshly skims your ass cheek. 

“Mmm. So v-voluptuous,” he whispers.

His hand gradually moves down to the junction where your cheek meets your thigh. A thick finger plunges mercilessly into your silky cunt eliciting a moan from your lips. The finger stops and a firm slap lands on your ass causing you jump slightly.

“Did I give you per-permission to make noise?” DJ questions, but you don't reply. Another hard slap to your ass. 

“Answer me,” he demands.

“No, you didn't,” you mumble.

“Do I need to gag you?” he asks, a teasing tone in his voice.

You shake your head no.

“No? Then be g-good,” he husks.

DJ spanks you until your ass is bright red which arouses both of you even more. He pushes a finger back into your pussy, leisurely fingering you. Suppressing any noise, you close your eyes and focus on DJ's tantalizing movement. A hum of approval rumbles through DJ's throat. 

“You're enjoying this,” he observes.

A second finger joins the first and he fingers you harder. You bite your lip to stifle a moan.

“Do you wanna c-cum for mel?” he asks.

“Yes, please. I want to cum for you, DJ,” you purr. 

“Hmm. I don't think you earned it yet, angel,” he taunts as a third finger invades your pussy.

“Oh god! DJ please, tell me what you want. I'll do anything to cum,” you plead while his thick fingers bring you closer to the edge.

“Anything?”

“Yes! Anything!”

“S-stand up,” DJ commands.

Shakily you stand up. DJ grips the back of your neck and guides you to the front of the cell block where other prisoners and guards passing by can see you.

“DJ?” your voice trembles.

“You said anything. You're going to p-put on a show,” DJ chuckles in your ear before suckling on your earlobe. 

He guides your hands to grab the bars then removes his belt and secures your hands to the cell bars. DJ unfastens his pants then rubs the swollen head of his cock along your wet slit. You suck in a sharp breath as his cock abruptly penetrates you.

“Fuck!” you cry out.

Gripping your hips painfully tight, DJ pounds into your pussy. The prisoners who could see you let out cat calls and shouts of approval. 

“Hear that, angel? Your audience loves you,” DJ cackles as he continues to fuck you.

Soon you feel your knees weaken. DJ removes the belt then pushes you to the floor to lie on your back. He kneels down, throws your legs over his shoulders and devours your pussy. You buck and grind against his hot mouth wanting nothing more than to have sweet release. Your attempt to ride his mouth makes him laugh.

“Nuh uh, angel. You don't get to cum,” he bites your pussy lips and tugs them hard then let's go. You groan in frustration. DJ pulls you onto your knees by your hair.

“I get to c-cum though. Suck,” he demands as he slaps his cock against your lips until you open up. “Good girl.”

DJ fucks your throat for several minutes until he removes his cock from your mouth and blows his hot load on your face. Panting, you lazily you lick his cum off your lips. DJ looks down at you dazed, gripping your cum covered chin.

“Good girl. Now clean yourself up and rest. You have an encore later tonight,” he informs you as he pulls his pants back up. You watch DJ make himself comfortable once more on the cot to take a nap then clean yourself. 

You were still riding the adrenaline high of being fucked in  front of people. Once DJ is asleep, you sit on the floor, propping yourself up against the other cot and spread your legs for those inmates across the way to see you. Quietly you masturbate for them, thoroughly enjoying yourself. A couple of the inmates watching you, masturbate watching you. The fact that you have that effect on them excites you. You take your time, giving yourself a couple of orgasms, your juices squirting then you lick your fingers clean. Quietly you crawl onto the cot and drift off completely satisfied, but ready for more.


End file.
